Marie Kanker
Marie Kanker is the middle sibling of the Kanker Sisters (older than May but younger than Lee). She is in love with Edd, and many times he has been victim of the extreme love she has for him. Appearance Marie wears a black tank-top that halts right above her bare midriff, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged BDU pants. Her overall appearance allows one to believe she is a fan of rock music. She is often shown as crafty and sneaky, especially when compared with her sisters. Her nails are painted red and she also wears blue eyeshadow. She wears a sleeveless green shirt and polka-dotted boxer shorts to bed. Marie appears to have a slight rural Midwestern accent. She has short blue hair that covers her right eye; it is not known whether her hair is dyed this color or comes this way naturally (as is assumed with Rolf). Personality Marie is an easily angered, intimidating, and rather tomboyish girl. She has a very menacing personality, perhaps best exemplified in "Key to My Ed" when the presence of her and her sisters manages to stop a rumble and scare everyone away from the Lane. She is also shown to be quite strong, as in "Tag Yer Ed" she is able to defeat all three Eds in a wrestling match in less than 20 seconds. She has also been known to easily rip out Lee's armpit hair, rip the covering off of a speaker, and restrain Eddy with nothing more than a pair of underwear. History She and her sisters were introduced in "Nagged to Ed". They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Although they are obsessed with the Eds, they still torment, tease, and torture them, although usually in an exaggerated "lovey dovey" way. However, it didn't help that the Eds were particularly demanding of them in said first appearance though the Kankers' response still counts as Disproportionate Retribution especially as the series went on. While Lee is most often seen as the leader of the sisters, Marie has been known to strike out on her own, and in some cases challenges Lee for command of the trio. Of the three, she is the most rational, countering some of Lee's viciousness and May's stupidity. She is not easily scared and hardly ever backs down; in fact, there is only one known instance where she did back down. This is "A Fistful of Ed," and she backed down after Eddy yelled at her and her sisters for picking on Edd after he lost a fight to Jimmy. Marie is very crafty. This is largely because she is the most rational of the Kankers. Quite often, she is able to misdirect and mislead people. She is also known as the sneakiest of the Kankers. Vocally, she doesn't have the deep, grating voice of Lee, nor the somewhat piglike affectations of May. Her voice is somewhat high and girlish, especially when she's excited; however, when enraged or irritated, it takes on a sharper edge and sounds dryer. When she's crying, her voice wavers and she speaks in a higher vocal register. Although her appearance would suggest that she likes bad boys, her chosen "boyfriend" is Edd. This is odd, as Edd is in no way rebellious and is the most polite person in the cul-de-sac. It's possible that she likes guys who, like her, are somewhat smarter than average. Her liking him is there from her first appearance, however, as are the relationships between her sisters and the other Eds. It's possible that she sees Edd as the most natural counterpart to her, and this may hint at hidden depths. Given her home life and the frequent fighting of the sisters, it's quite possible that she simply carries a lot of stress and simply needs someone who would be willing to care for her. Of course, it's also possible that she likes Edd because he is the most malleable of the Eds, as demonstrated by his willingness to go along with Eddy's schemes no matter what and his willingness to bend over backwards in order to please people and help them out. Not only that, but it's frequently demonstrated that the Kankers like the power they hold over the Eds more than anything else, as in "A Twist of Ed" she was as scared as her sisters by the Eds' change of pace. Oftentimes, Marie is seen bullying the other characters. The first episode where they're seen bullying someone who's not an Ed is "Dawn of the Eds," where they tie Kevin to a wheel and torture him. Other instances include "For the Ed, by the Ed" and "A Fistful of Ed." In the first one, she joined up with her sisters to bully Jimmy, and in the latter episode, she threatened Jonny with physical violence over a piece of pie. This bullying demeanor is carried over to Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where she and her sisters are seen bullying Jimmy and, later, torturing both Jimmy and Sarah. They also capture Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz, tie them up, and carry them along on their way to find the Eds. On occasion, she has shown a soft side, however. Marie is known to enjoy painting, is willing to make Edd a meal, and sometimes makes an actual effort to please her "boyfriend." She is also sometimes seen painting her toenails, and on a couple of occasions has worn a dress. Like the other Kankers, her anger is feared by all who have seen it. This is exemplified in both "Run for your Ed" and "May I have this Ed?" In the former episode, she and her sisters terrorize the cul-de-sac, causing a humongous wave of destruction comparable to a natural disaster whereas in the latter she (inadvertently) destroys Peach Creek Jr. High in a fit of jealousy brought on by seeing Nazz dancing with Edd. Like her sisters, she is mean to the other kids, and because of this has built up somewhat of a reputation. Category:Major Characters Category:Ed,Edd N Eddy Characters Category:Female Category:Goths Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:In Love Category:Tomboys Category:Daredevil Category:Brutes Category:Tricksters Category:Characters with siblings Category:Abusers